AL DESNUDO
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -Cuál es tu problema Everdeen?- entrecerró sus ojos mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa que batallaba en esconder – ¿acaso estas celosa Everdeen?- solo entonces me di cuenta que lo estaba y mucho muy jodidamente celosa LES DEJO ESTA HISTORIA ESPERANDO LA DISFRUTEN;LOS ESPERO EN LOS REVIEWS!


Nueva totalmente en las historias Katniss /Peeta pero gran fanática de este romance; sin más le dejo esperando disfruten de este eterno atardecer

 **-¡Tú! Estúpido e insensible panadero-** mis palabras hirientes no son suficientes **– ¡hipócrita idiota**!- le arroje los libros de pasta gruesa que traje para él, sin seguir pareciendo suficiente el dolor

 **-Kat! ¡Que rayos te pasa!-** decía Peeta cubriéndose con la puerta de su estudio mientras intentaba entrar

 **¡¿Y te atreves a preguntar que me pasa?!-** me importaba un carajo que alguien de afuera pudiera escucharme gritar, de nada me valía nada justo ahora **-esto es lo que me pasa Mellark!-** levante en mis manos su lienzo de dibujos; con la amenaza de destruirlo, lienzo que el tanto amaba, el cual erróneamente fisgonee, el que ahora había despertado al furioso Mellark

 **-Que haces con mi lienzo Katniss-** siseo las palabras con coraje

 **-No me salgas ahora con eso Mellark** \- escupí con coraje

- **No es lo que piensas kat-** puso ambas manos frente a él como deteniendo mi ira

 **-Con que no es lo que pienso, entonces no te molestara explicarme esto-** tome el lienzo nuevamente donde él había dejado su último trabajo en proceso, acomode su lienzo para que lo viera en todo su esplendor; lienzo en el cual una mujer desnuda (delly Cartwrigth) pintada por sus pinceles aparecía por todo el esplendor del lienzo; el solo volteo su rostro a un lado y cubrió su cara con sus manos mostrándome su frustración.

 **-Anda Mellark míralo; que a ella ya la has visto toda, un lienzo no hace la diferencia-** dije con tanto veneno que me sorprendí a mí misma

 **-Si no me creerás nada de lo que te digo, poco vale que intente explicártelo-** seguía pasando sus manos sobre su cabello frustrado

 **-Por qué no lo intentas idiota-** me miro con coraje posando sus ojos en mí

 **-Cuál es tu problema Everdeen**?- entrecerró sus ojos mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa que batallaba en esconder **– ¿acaso estas celosa Everdeen?-** solo entonces me di cuenta que lo estaba y mucho muy jodidamente celosa

Grite y mufe internamente y no tan internamente por que escuche las pequeñas risillas de Peeta ahogándose en sus labios, lo cual solo jodia mas mi humor y me hizo explotar **–¡Tu dijiste que me amarías solo a mí y de por vida!-** su risa de pronto se apagó y una cara sonrojada y seria lo inundo

 **-Quien te dijo eso-** disfrute el hecho de que ahora yo tuviera el control

 **-Gale no sabe guardar muy bien los secretos Mellark-** nuevamente paso sus manos en su cabello con frustración, aproveche su distracción para arrancar la hoja que en la que él había dibujado a esa mujer, el sonido del papel rasgándose del lienzo lo trajo de vuelta a mí.

 **-No te atrevas Katniss-** su mano se extendió sobre nuestro espacio en espera de que se la entregara con una seriedad inmaculada, al contrario de eso tome las orillas de cada lienzo y lo rasgue justo por la mitad viendo como su cara se volvía una furia entera

 **-Pues me atrevo Mellark-** dije rechinando los dientes sin apartar mi mirada de el

Casi podía ver como salía humo de sus fosas nasales de coraje **–mínimo te dijo Gale porque se lo confesé-**

 **-No y no me interesa-** dije aventando su lienzo al suelo con todo el coraje que fui capaz

 **-Entonces que es lo que te interesa-** dijo mofando pisando fuerte hacia mí, haciendo que de repente mi valor flaqueara

Sisee cada palabra arrastrándola junto a mi coraje y le repetí las palabras de Gale **– que dijiste que me amarías por siempre y no debes mentir ni hacer promesas que no podrás cumplir Mellark-** su entrecejo su fruncía cada vez más con mis palabras, como si tratara de descifrar algo

 **-No creo que mienta Everdeen -** y ahí con el lienzo de Peeta en las manos estaba delly hojeando su lienzo, no escuchamos cuando entro pero debían ser algunos minutos por que ya llevaba los dos pedazos de su retrato entre sus manos **– yo solo pasaba a ver a Peeta y recoger mi encargo el cual hábilmente destruiste en segundos cuando costo horas crearlo-** ella me miro con mucho desdén y odio

 **-Lo siento dell, no esperaba que esto pasara-** Peeta avergonzado y frustrado era algo que ni si quiera mi coraje podía pasar por alto

 **-Everdeen… Gale me recomendó a Peeta para realizar un cuadro al desnudo artístico, pero, dado que Peeta nunca había trabajado con desnudos; Gale le interrogo si no pasaría a hacer algo morboso, a lo que Peeta le respondió que eso sería imposible, que el solo te amaría a ti; Gale solo dijo que ya lo sabía solo quería asegurase-** una delly molesta no me agradaba pero ella siendo observada desnuda por Peeta me agradaba aún menos

Delly hojeo el lienzo de Peeta como buscando algo y luego salió del estudio empujando el lienzo de Peeta sobre mi pecho, mismo que yo tome sin pestañear y mire; era un dibujo de mi rostro sonriendo hacia la nada, pase otra hoja y mi rostro estaba ahí nuevamente pero esta vez yacía sobre el mesa banco de trabajo durmiendo, mientras seguí pasando hojas me detuve en una que me pareció realmente bello, era yo oliendo un diente de león con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el aroma de la flor, dejándome decantar por la belleza de la naturaleza.

 **-Katniss… quiero saber por qué te molesto tanto el lienzo, tu sales con cato ¿no es así? ¡No existe el motivo para que te pongas de esa manera porque yo haya pintado a una mujer desnuda!**

Sorbí un gorgoteo de lágrimas que se estaban formando en mi garganta; seguí mirando la pintura que él había recreado, acaso el no entendía la manera en que me sentía. No se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para mí expresarle lo que siento

 **-Kat... lo que dijo Gale** \- lo mire con los ojos acuosos por lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir **–espera ¿por qué lloras?**

 **-No estoy llorando-** grite nuevamente

 **-Vienes a mi estudio, esculcas mis cosas mientras llego, destrozas mi trabajo, me gritas en mi estudio y aun así ¿yo soy el culpable de que llores?-**

Pase mi manga por mi nariz y aferre su lienzo a mi cuerpo – **lo que dijo Gale… que ibas a decir con respecto a eso, ¿es mentira?-**

 **-No me valdrá de nada decir que lo es, ya escuchaste a delly corroborar la historia, así que ¿que si es cierto?-** se ruborizo poniendo su mano tras su nuca

 **-Ámame** \- fue todo lo que dije

 **-¿Cómo dijiste?-**

 **-Ámame… solo a mí-** sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial **–ya lo hago kat-** respondió acercándose más a mí, tanto que acuno mis mejillas en sus manos **–pero de que me sirven estos sentimientos si no son correspondidos-** alzo mi cara con sus manos forzándome a mirar sus ojos de mar profundo

 **\- Y si lo fueran-** pregunte, pero el ignoro mi pregunta

 **-Estabas celosa kat?-**

 **-No mucho solo le iba a arrancar la cabeza a delly y dársela a los perros del instituto de almuerzo** \- le confesé mientras volvía a sorber mi nariz, le escuche reír bajito **– yo solo vine porque Prim me pidió te devolviera el libro de técnicas de pintura que le prestaste, aunque sé que solo fue un pretexto de Prim para que viniera hasta tu estudio a verte; llego aquí y noto tu ausencia así que decido ver las hermosas obras de arte que has creado y pensé solo en mirar un poco la nueva obra en la que sabía llevabas días trabajando porque ya últimamente no te había visto tan seguido y … y…** \- me detengo solo un poco a limpiar mi nariz y apretar aún más el lienzo contra mí **– y me encuentro con que no te he visto por el instituto en días por que te la has pasado días aquí encerrado con una mujer desnuda y solo, solo, solo, perdí la razón-**

 **-Prim sabe lo que siento por ti-** me acuno entre su pecho y me abrazo fuertemente, sentí sus labios dejar besos pequeños en mi cabello **– solo quería regalarme la hermosa vista que eres tu-** siguió diciendo el

 **-Yo peet, no sé, solo no quiero que veas a nunca nadie de esa manera-** me sincere

 **-Por qué no kat-** en cuanto se separó de mi para ver mi rostro sentí una soledad inmensa donde su calor me abandono **–algún día debo tener una esposa kat, casarme-** hablo el como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

 **-¡No! ¡No! Y ¡no! Te lo prohíbo estúpido Mellark-** volví a tomar cosas y aventárselas al rostro, tal vez si queda feo nadie se interese en él, el con una sonrisa reprimida se cubría; el volvió a hablar entre risas ahogadas **\- y no te he platicado la parte de hacerle el amor cada noche por el resto de mi vida-**

 **-¡Que noooo!-** le arroje un libro ligero **\- ¡Te lo prohíbo! –** Le avente el tripie de su lienzo **\- ¡Cásate conmigo! –** ahora le arroje la paleta de acuarelas de colores más cercana a mis impulsos; la cual hábilmente lo ensucio de varios colores **\- ¡Hazme el amor a mí!-** grite antes de poder detener el verborrea que mi subconsciente y mis labios tramaron arrojar sin que yo lo notara; cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije fue jodidamente tarde, Peeta ya me tenía acorralada en sus brazos con la sonrisa más cínica que jamás en la vida yo había visto

 **-Eso es lo que quieres kat?-** beso si permiso las venas de mi cuello que palpitaban con sus roces **-¿quieres ser la señora de Mellark? –** tomo un poco de pintura roja de su mejilla y me embarro en la nariz **– acaso te quedaste sin nada que atacarme Everdeen-** su sonrisa jodidamente hermosa llenaba todo su rostro, se miró a sí mismo y con otro dedo tomo un poco de pintura amarilla que había caído en su hombro y la dirigió a mi mano, soltándome lentamente, tomo mi mano y con su dedo delineo un circulo amarillo en mi dedo anular, por el cual yo solté unos cuantos gimoteos **-¿quieres esto Katniss Everdeen?-** la esperanza en su voz era jodidamente clara

 **-…Mellark-** fue lo único que respondí

 **-Mande Katniss** \- me miro sin soltar mi mano, yo negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, quería que entendiera que no le llame

 **-Mellark; Katniss Mellark es mi nombre-** su sonrisa se amplió de manera descomunal mientras yo no paraba de asentir con la cabeza; el me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio vueltas por todo el estudio aullando de felicidad, al fin había comprendido que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, cuando me volvió a poner sobre el suelo sus manos volvieran a mis mejillas y nuestras frentes se juntaron **– y pensar que el que me aceptaras solo me costó mi estudio completo** \- dijo antes de reírse quedamente entre mis labios, entendí lo que dijo, pude ver a nuestro alrededor todo aquellos desastres que provoque, lienzos rotos, pintura por todas las paredes y una cliente menos; solo entonces yo también sonreí ampliamente, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y me dispuse a saborear el beso más dulce que jamás nunca nadie había sentido, sus labios contra los míos, sin prisas, sin temores, solo con amor; nos separamos un poco, sus manos en mis mejillas, las mías en las suyas y le sonreí traviesa antes de decirle **–aun te queda una panadería que puedo destruir-**

 **Y bien? Espero les haya gustado muestra de ellos los reviews de adoración jeje nos vemos en los comentarios**

 ****la manera de apoyarnos a escribir más son sus comentarios, son los que nos inspiran a continuar****


End file.
